Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Heroes Tale (Direct-to-Video Film)
The film is set last 75 minutes. Plot When the malicious Vandal Savage awakens and starts an army of evil, it's up to Batman and his friends to put an end to Savage and thwart whatever he is planning. Characters *Batman (Diedrich Bader) *Aquaman (John DiMaggio) *Wildcat (R. Lee Ermy) *Huntress (Tara Strong) *Blue Beetle (Will Friedle) *Red Tornado (Corey Burton) *Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) *Vixen (Cree Summer) *B'Wanna Beast (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Guy Gardner (James Arnold Taylor) *Fire (Grey DeLisle) *Ice (Jennifer Hale) *Booster Gold (Tom Everret Scott) *Nightwing (Crawford Wilson) *Black Lightning (Bumper Robinson) *Metamorpho (Scott Menville) - was tortured by Vandal Savage. *Katana (Vyvan Pham) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Captain Atom (Brian Bloom) *Black Canary (Grey DeLisle) *The Spectre (Mark Hamill) *Martian Manhunter (Nicholas Guest) *Entrigon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Hal Jordan (Loren Lester) *Superman (Roger Rose) *Wonder Woman (Vicki Lewis) *Batgirl (Mae Whitman) *Captain Marvel (Cam Clarke) *Bronze Tiger (Gary Sturgis) *Dr. Fate (Greg Ellis) *Black Orchid (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Creeper (Brian Bloom) *Batwoman (Vanessa Marshall) *Captain Marvel Jr. (Bruce Timm) *Mary Marvel (Tara Strong) *Elongated Man (Sean Donnelen) *Atom (James Sie) *Flash (Alan Tudyk) *Jay Garrick (Alan Milder) *Det. Chimp (Kevin Michael Richardson) Villains *Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) - the main antagonist, plans to create a world without heroes by using a machine that could change everyone with the meteor that helped him live **Kite Man (Jeffrey Combs) **Gentleman Ghost (Greg Ellis) **Gorilla Grodd (John DiMaggio) **Felix Faust (Dee Bradley Baker) **Madniks (Dee Bradley Baker) **Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) **Solomon Grundy (Diedrich Bader) **Bizarro (Roger Rose) **Riddler (John Michael Higgins) **Top (Wally Wingert) **Dr. Destiney (Robin Atkin Downes) **Captain Cold (Diedrich Bader) **Cheetah (Morena Beccerain) **Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) **Angle Man (Jeff Bennett) **Fox (Phil Morris) **Shark (Andre Soliquizo) **Vulture (Carlos Alazraqui) **Chemo (Dee Bradley Baker) **Brain (Corey Burton) **Brainiac (Corey Burton) **Metallo (Brian Bloom) **Krull the Eternal (Michael Dorn) **Dr. Sivana (Jim Piddock) **Black Manta (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo) **Poison Ivy (Jennifer Hale) **Captain Boomerang (John DiMaggio) **Evil Star (J.K. Simmons) **Sinestro (Scottie Ray) **Killer Croc (Stepen Root) **Bane (Michael Dorn) **Mongul (Gary Anthony Williams) **Baby Face (Tom Kenny) **Killer Moth (Corey Burton) **Chrono (Troy Baker) **Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker) Quotes *Vandal Savage: Heroes, there is no such thing! - Vandal Savage: I remember a time When crime was sublime There was plenty of loot in the lair We'd plunder and pillage And ransack a village With nary a worry or care Then along came this hero With his soft-hearted dream But he ratted us out in the end So rally the troops! We were meant to re-group And return to our roots once again! Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt I'm the one you need for a dirty deed I'm the best, success is guaranteed Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout Better vote for me Are you in or out? Kite Man: We used to be smart Gentleman Ghost: Yes, Horrendously heartless Gorilla Grood: In ravaging raids, we were rough Villains: We knew what we had To be blissfully bad Then some villain brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings Our humble beginnings In turmoil and torture, we trust! Vandal Savage: Are you in or out? Double-crossers or devout? Put your faith in me Pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity Are you foe or friend? Here's the path I recommend You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Felix Faust: We'll go robbing in all the right places, Madniks: From Gotham dunes to Bali Scarecrow: Imagine the fear on their faces Solomon Grundy: When we drop by for cookies and tea Vandal Savage: Come along, boys! Follow me! Are you in or out? If you're with me, give a shout (YAY!) I'll lead you all the way Into the glory days Bizarro: We'll begin a life of crime that pays Riddler: Are you out or in? Top: Make your choice now, sink or swim! Vandal Savage: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout What's it gonna be? Consider carefully Are you in or out? Trivia *this is amock up of Justice League Doom, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves! *Things about Vandal Savage: **Archaeological evidence has suggested that Vandal Savage is actually the inventor of Cannibalism. **'Vandar Adg' was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe who was born 50,000 years ago. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. He took the name Vandal Savage. His first mark on history came when he and a select group of people successfully undermined and destroyed the lost city of Atlantis. That group of people became known as the Illuminati, with Savage serving as its leader, then and ever since. Over the centuries, Savage's name appeared over and over again in Western history, as advisor to kings and pharoahs in Sumer, Egypt, and Europe. He claimed to have ruled hundreds of civilizations under hundreds of names: Khafre, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan, and Vlad the Impaler, to name a few. He had also worked as close friends and advisers to the likes of Erik the Red, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ra's al Ghul, Otto von Bismarck and Adolf Hitler. He was the court physician in France, and even used the royal family for syphilis experiments. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes